


迷迭香

by thecatmademedoit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 黑道AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatmademedoit/pseuds/thecatmademedoit
Summary: 虐恋情深（假）14死亡预警
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Fernando Redondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	迷迭香

看着眼前着急解释的男孩，雷东多开始对自己产生了怀疑。

“……他老婆抱着儿子挡在前面，你知道的嘛，我不打女人小孩的，而且他已经向我保证下周肯定把货还给我们……”到了最后，话音又变颤了，“费尔南多，对不起，我把事情搞……”

“Jose。”雷东多打断了他的话，从真皮座椅上站起来，绕过长长的办公桌，走到男孩面前。

男孩有一头耀眼到令人讨厌的及肩金发，细碎的刘海也遮不住那双透蓝色的漂亮眼睛。曾几何时，他就是因为这两颗珍贵的蓝宝石而把面前彼时还在街头流浪的小孩带了回来。但现在，他深深地认为当时的自己一定是脑子坏了才会做出这般鲁莽的决定。

雷东多只唤了一声，古蒂就知道自己该闭嘴了。

修长的手指拂开落在肩头的发丝，仔细地为他理了理衣领，冰凉的指尖触到颈肉的刹那古蒂深吸了一口气。

雷东多抬起一只手用拇指摩挲着古蒂的脸，声音非常公式化。

“一直感情用事的话，是无法在马德里立足的。我教过你很多次了，对待叛徒绝不能手软，可你啊……哪次听了呢。”

古蒂攥着拳头，不敢去看那双平静中带着锋利的眸子。

雷东多松开古蒂，退后了半步。定制的高级西装将他的身形勾勒得颀长挺拔，就随意地靠在桌上，怎么看都像是黑白电影里走出来的老派男星，举止投足间流露出一股浅淡的涵养和风情。

“去南法玩吧。里昂、马赛、阿维尼翁……哪里都行。Jose，这段时间你也忙坏了，去休息几天，再回来。”

古蒂睁大了眼睛，蓝色大海里不消一会就蓄满了不甘和不信。

“你生我气了是吗？”

雷东多轻叹，阳光倾泻而至，古蒂脸上一根根柔软的金色汗毛都被照得一清二楚。

“我没有。”

古蒂似是不信，垂下头扯出一个不屑的笑。

“你知道的，以我的性格，如果走了就不会再回来了。”

类似的话古蒂说过很多次，可每次都还是乖乖地回到自己身边。雷东多不以为意，走上前拍拍他的肩，推门离开了。

关上门，立刻有随从跟上，小声地汇报着工作。

“冈萨雷斯先生及时赶到，货已经追回。他问您人怎么处理。”

雷东多的眉毛挑了一下，“还在码头是吧？直接扔海里。”走了几步，听见屋内传来噼里啪啦的响声，雷东多忽然驻足，众人都屏息凝神地低头等待指示。

“Jose马上要去休假，联系法国那边，照顾好他。”雷东多顿了一下，眼睛微眯，“叫他们不要打扰他。”

“是，先生。”

==

古蒂从噩梦中惊醒，原来是窗户被风吹开，白色的窗帘飞翻，卷进来一阵冷气。

居然赶上尼斯为数不多的下雨天，无法，只好呆在酒店。

睡觉睡出了一身汗，他揉着脑袋走到小阳台上，不远处就是海，天气好的时候海面像撒满了碎钻，闪得你无法张开眼睛。这般嚣张美艳的海在飘着细雨的阴天也沉寂起来，暗得仿佛要被远处的浪吞噬掉一样。

古蒂吸了几口潮湿闷热的空气，慢悠悠地折回房间，呈大字型倒在床上。

关于那个把自己吓醒的噩梦，与其说是梦，不如说是他这么多年来的一个症结。它一遍遍地在梦中出现只是再提醒古蒂一件事——你从来没那么重要。

十五岁之前的人生被抹去，那是他不愿回忆的黑暗岁月。在吃人的泥潭里打滚，骨肉分离。然而破碎的心在那年圣诞节被编织了起来。

饥饿和寒冷迫使年少的古蒂找些“有意义”的事做。比如在拥挤的街头将手伸进某位衣着得体人士的口袋。

毕竟，像他这般穿着邋遢的人是不被允许进入商场的。

古蒂找到了自己的目标——刚从豪华轿车里下来的男人手捧鲜花，背脊挺拔地阔步走着。这样的男人，一定是个风流浪子，香车美人无数，就算少了点钱也不会怎样。

正巧好几个人一同跟在男人身后进酒店，旋转门打开瞬间古蒂飞快地窜了进去，蓝眼珠左右张望了几秒，一直揣在兜里的手以极快的速度精准地落入前方男子的口袋中。对方没有发现，古蒂暗自偷笑，正捏着钱包准备开溜的时候肩膀被人扣住，一把被按倒在了地上。

他还没来得及弄明白发生什么，就听头顶上方传来一声：“先生，您的钱包。”

纤细的手腕被皮鞋用力地踩着，古蒂嗷嗷大叫着松开了手。黑色的钱包落在了干净透亮的白色地砖上。

搞什么鬼？原来那些人是这个人的保镖？真是倒霉！

“喂喂喂！！！你们在对一个未成年人做什么！快放开我啦！”

这样的指控没有效果，古蒂又变换语气，红着脸装出一副可怜模样央求道：“大哥我错了！求求你们放开我好吗？不要把我丢进警察局，我错了……”

在假惺惺的眼泪即将逼出时，一双皮鞋尖露在自己面前。古蒂的视线顺着藏青色的裤管往上移。

那腿，都有两米长吧？否则怎会如此笔直，熨烫得一点皱褶都没有的西装在灯光下显现出优雅的光泽。宽肩窄腰，身材像画报里的模特，脸蛋像古希腊的雕像，不论哪一样都让他看上去神圣不可侵犯。

我喜欢他琥珀色的眼睛。

古蒂当时就有点呆了，可能是他从没见过这么……英俊的人。相对于自己风吹日晒下蜜色的肌肤，这个男人算是过于的白皙了。深色的金发服帖地侧分到两边，密密地贴着脖子。这样的人，恐怕连尘埃都不敢轻易降落在他身上。

“不去警察局？”

是沉稳的男低音，说这话的时候还带了些许戏谑。

“那就跟我走吧。我家有柔软温暖的大床，有美味的食物和饮料，还有能够服侍像你这么大的孩子的保姆。所以，小孩，来吗？”

古蒂的心可谓是坐了个过山车，肩膀一松，他恢复了自由。

“你……吃错药了？”

狐疑地瞪着面前的男人，古蒂蜷曲在地上，戒备地抱住自己的胳膊，像一只受惊的小鹿。

男人微微一笑，立刻消融了脸上的冰霜。

“主说，日行一善，何况今天是圣诞节，就当去我家参加一个愉快的派对。”

这主意不错。

古蒂正寻思着，也没发现自己还坐在冰冷的地上。男人的鞋跟扣着地面发出沉闷的脆响，站定，朝古蒂伸出了左手。

“起来吧。”

这是一个颇具诱惑力的姿势，像迪士尼橱窗里摆放的王子做的动作一样。

那双饱含故事色彩的双眸正望着他，带着点善意和深情，吸引着古蒂把手放过去。

他的手掌宽大有力，当自己的手覆上去时瞬间就被温暖所包围。

真暖和哦……

古蒂吸了吸鼻子，第一次站到了费尔南多卡洛斯雷东多的身旁。后来的很多年里，他都被认为是唯一能与雷东多并肩的人。可古蒂心里明白，除了第一次，再也没有哪一次让他觉得站在雷东多身边是平等的。也许，是他慢慢忘了什么是自尊。对雷东多而言，没有计较他这个小偷反而出手相救是小到不能再小的事，可之于自己，却是被拯救后的热泪盈眶，怎能不叫他狂热地迷恋上那个向他弯腰伸手的王子呢？

明知道是深渊，依旧选择不计后果地坠入，连自己早已粉身碎骨这件事都遗忘了。

寒风过境，又有谁能全身而退？

古蒂揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，行吧，还是睡觉好了，这是了却烦恼的一个好办法。

==

“每次出了事都让Jose出去躲风头的毛病什么时候能改？”

劳尔冈萨雷斯推门而入，对那个没有古蒂叽叽喳喳声的书房不太习惯。

雷东多从一堆高高的文件中抬起头，只看了劳尔一眼，就继续埋头圈画。

“喂，我在跟你说话诶。帮你解决了那么个大麻烦，也不知道态度好点。”

雷东多颇给面子地浅笑了一下，提醒道：“这是你的工作。”

“给Jose擦屁股吗？”

劳尔的话音里有些许不满，他掸开杂乱的复印件，一屁股坐在桌子上。

“如果你认为是，那就是。”雷东多靠在椅背上，双手撑着下巴，尽量不让自己看上去疲惫不堪。

“处理妥当了吧？”

劳尔自然是骄傲地汇报：“我做事你还不放心？法国人已经把货取走了，钱一分也没少。”

这消息雷东多早就知晓，他点点头，又问：“你对Jose意见很大？我记得他跟你关系最好。”

“我警告你别把事情往我身上推啊。”劳尔指着他的鼻子，说的有板有眼：“虽然我跟那小子处得还不错，但绝没有非分之想哦！而且，我不是对他有意见，他还是个小屁孩嘛我能说什么。我指的是你……你这么做，也太护犊子了，以后底下的人犯了事也这么翻篇吗？多少人心里不服。要知道，Jose这次可差点害得我们被警察抓了。”

雷东多揉着眉心，提到古蒂就让他头疼。这些天他已经试着不去想古蒂的事了，但这不意味着周围的人能够闭嘴不谈。

“我不护着他，他能有几条命。”

劳尔一怔，“费尔南多，他究竟哪里值得……”

哪里值得？

雷东多的眼角跳了一下，这个问题他给不了答案，或者，他不敢痛快地说出来。

他对古蒂究竟抱着怎样的感情？

初见的时候古蒂还是个小男孩，浑身上下脏兮兮的，只有那双眼睛是最干净的。澄澈透明，不掺一点污秽，是少年人特有的纯洁美好，以及他自身独有的一丝狡黠。

这些东西，都是他没有的。

已经忘记自己十五岁的时候是在做什么了。好像是跟着迭戈在全世界四处拼杀，身上那么多伤就是那时候受的，以至于现在一到阴天膝盖和腰都疼得不行。少年时期他没有享受过一丝一毫的快乐，照着镜子，看着不属于年龄的那份老成，有时候他也在想，如果能回到从前，他会不会选择当一个普通人。

直到遇见古蒂，他才坚信，这世上，有过的极为糟糕却依然乐观的人。

他喜欢古蒂眼中那股不服输的韧劲和狡猾，更重要的是，他热烈的孩子气。那股比任何香水都要吸引人的气息几乎扼住了雷东多的喉咙，促使他做出了一个有违原则的决定：放过偷钱包的小男孩并把他带到自己的圣诞派对上，让他成为二代教父的男孩。

古蒂搞砸了那个属于上流社会的派对。他穿着一身破破烂烂的衣服，如突然闯入的野猫，惊得所有人给他行注目礼。只是这个孩子丝毫不在意别人的目光，伸长着他曲线优美的天鹅颈，尖尖的下巴略微抬起，便是不可一世的骄傲神情。当然，这个表情在其他人眼里可笑至极。

“孩子，是圣母玛利亚赐予你勇气使你到来的吗？”

有人给他端来了一块蛋糕，是那种古蒂只在宣传册上见过的纸杯蛋糕。不，它是放在水晶高脚杯里的，厚重的奶油一层叠着一层，最上面嵌了樱桃和草莓，还撒了一些巧克力粉。

“我相信你还没吃过这样的蛋糕，拿去吃吧。”

“谢谢啊~”

“不用客气！你的衣服很新潮，看来现在的巴黎十八区很流行这样的穿着。”

古蒂并不知道面前这位光鲜亮丽的男士口中所说的巴黎十八区是什么，他已经很久没吃东西了，眼里只容的下那个漂亮的蛋糕。于是古蒂毫不客气地接过，那人自觉无趣，冷笑着走开了。

“喂你还没给我勺子呢~”

古蒂奇怪地挠挠头，四处张望着也没发现哪儿有勺子。

“请给我把勺子！”

路过的侍者连轻蔑的眼神也不愿给他，托着银质果盘向着不远处的舞池走去。

古蒂管不了那么多，把手放衣服上撇了撇，直接坐在角落的台阶上用手抓来吃了。

吃着吃着才想起刚才带自己进来的男人不知道去了哪。他提起草莓放在唇边小心地舔了舔，很香、很甜。他想找到那个男人，好好感谢他，为了这个蛋糕，也为了这颗草莓。毕竟，他都快忘了草莓是什么味道的了。

“你在找我吗？”

雷东多来到他身边，望着满手奶油的古蒂，竟觉得有些可爱。

古蒂拿起另一颗草莓递给他，特响亮地说了声谢谢。

雷东多掏出一块丝质的手帕，郑重地接过那颗草莓。古蒂好奇地问：“为什么要垫块帕子？”雷东多不知如何解释，总之不能说实话：“我马上要上台讲话，先收起来。”

“原来如此，那块帕子很好看，这儿还有吗？”

“你想用来做什么？”

“额……拿一些食物你不会介意吧？”古蒂不好意思地捏捏鼻子，把蛋糕杯放到了一边，“我住的地方还有很多挨饿的小孩，他们可没我今天这么幸运。”

那缕金色的发丝从耳后滑落的时候雷东多的心似被什么东西轻轻撞了一下，喉咙有点发酸发胀，声调都柔和了几分。

“如果你喜欢我可以把它送给你。”

古蒂露出一副失望的表情，他使劲揪着头发，哀叹道：“我喜欢的不是那块帕子……哎，跟你这样的人说不明白。”

“我这样的人？”雷东多指着自己，哭笑不得：“小孩，你说说，我这样的人是怎样的人？”

古蒂还真大胆地说了：“钱多的花不完，每天只做三件，数钱、花钱、玩女人。”

雷东多起了兴趣，拍了拍他的头：“你从哪听说这些的？嗯？小孩。”

古蒂对他一直喊自己小孩很不满，薄唇嘟着，让他原本巴掌大的脸圆润了起来。

“大人们都这样说的，我猜你不敢否认。”

雷东多紧抿嘴唇，是极认真地和这个小孩在交流。

“我不否认前两点。”

“你不玩女人？”

“是。”

古蒂上下扫了雷东多一眼，他没办法估算对方的年纪，看上去很年轻，可周身透露出来的气质又是稳重到让人忍不住怀疑他年龄的真实性。

“因为钱多的没处花，所以今天我可以实现你一个愿望。”

古蒂不可置信地望向雷东多，之后他才知道雷东多一天之内从来没有单独和一个人说这么多话过。他是个特例，沾了圣诞老人的光。

“先生，你是开玩笑的吧？我能吃到这么美味的蛋糕已经足够感恩了。”他不愿被动地接受一切出于可怜的馈赠，这都会让古蒂觉得自己很废物。

“你想永远过以前那样的生活吗？流浪街头，见到警察就逃，靠偷东西或者其他途径来钱度日？是个男人都不应该这么窝囊。”

古蒂愣在原地，然后是突如其来的愤怒。

“我才不是害怕警察！您懂什么？！”古蒂站起来，他才够到雷东多的下巴处，只能退后几步好恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“警察有什么好怕的……我会拳击格斗，三两下就能把他们打趴下。”仿佛忘了刚才被保镖立即制服的场景了，古蒂继续怒吼：“我才不会被他们抓住送去儿童救助协会，我不会再去寄养家庭了，我讨厌他们！讨厌得很……”

雷东多霎时明白男孩的戾气来自哪了，他应该是有个很不美好的童年，可能在多个寄养家庭辗转生活过，只是结局都不令人满意。

“你可以留下来，我会供你读书学习，教你正确的赚钱渠道，以后你可以数钱、花钱以及……玩女人。”雷东多尝试靠近，古蒂仍旧不信：“你没有理由帮我，马德里有千千万万像我一样的男孩，你偏偏只帮我。”

“这世上当然没有无缘无故的恩惠。”雷东多的手指轻轻捏住古蒂的下巴，仔细端详着那张灰蒙蒙却倔强的小脸，声音一再温柔：“我给你一切你想要的，而你要回报我一样东西。”

古蒂不自觉地问是什么，雷东多莞尔，那种凌驾于一切之上的高贵气质叫古蒂不敢呼吸，只能傻傻地抱着膝盖。

“保管好你的真诚，像今晚这样。”

“只要这样就行吗？”

“对，很简单不是吗？”

当时古蒂还没意识到这根本不是件容易的事，他只是感到一阵狂喜，以至于什么话都讲不出来，只能激动地跳了起来。

雷东多按着他的肩膀，“结束后和你的朋友们道别吧。”

古蒂摇摇头，“过段日子就会有孩子离开，我们都知道那代表什么。”

雷东多没有勉强他，随后有人过来请他上台去致辞。

“等一下！”

雷东多转过身，静静地等待古蒂开口。

嘴唇轻颤，胸腔不住地剧烈起伏，古蒂红着脸说：“圣诞快乐。”

蓝眼睛被暖色的灯光照得发烫，是一眼就能望到底的清澈明亮，古蒂在想什么雷东多不会不知道。

“圣诞快乐。”

点点星光模糊了雷东多的脸，古蒂的心快冲破胸膛跳出来了，他艰难地吞了吞口水，努力地挤出一个笑，这绝对是他人生中最难看的笑容。

==

一觉睡到了半夜，雨已经停了。翻阅手机，明天开始天气就转晴，这对古蒂来说是件好事。

他喜欢大海，因为雷东多说他的眼睛像晴天的海。

古蒂伸了个懒腰，透过镜子看清了自己。

巴掌大的脸上镶着秀气精致的五官，最惹人注目的当然是那双眼睛，除此以外，他还有挺秀的鼻子殷红的薄唇。肩若削成，腰如约素，笔直纤细的双腿露在外面，瓷般光滑细腻。

好看是好看，可惜是个男人。

古蒂讨厌自己的身体，他喜欢做白日梦，变态地幻想有朝一日变成一个风情万种的女人，可以光明正大地喜欢雷东多。

对，他喜欢雷东多，从雷东多向他伸手的那个瞬间就不可救药地爱上了他。

少年人自制力很差，更别说没见过什么世面的贫民窟男孩。

古蒂站在富丽堂皇的大厅中央，抬头，张大嘴望着一直从楼顶悬挂而下的巨大水晶吊灯。每一个水晶都像天上最亮的星，熠熠生辉，遮盖住周围的一切光芒。

这是一个可供百来号人跳舞的宴会厅，目光所及之处铺满了猩红色的厚重地毯。雷东多站在分叉楼梯的一侧，他刚洗漱完，湿润的长发不再受发胶的控制垂到肩上，眼中蒙着一层雾气，双颊微红，也许是因为手中的那杯酒。

“过来。”

古蒂自认为不是只任人宰割的羔羊，可当雷东多招手让他走过去的时候脚却不自觉地迈出了。地毯太过柔软，古蒂甚至觉得自己是踩在了云上，软绵绵的，可能随时都会从这万米高空摔下去，然后打回现实。

他是哪来的自信天上会有这般好的事，难道真的只是因为圣诞节？这个比在生日许愿更管用的节日吗？他从未对此前的生活有过不满。是，他会言辞激烈地抨击这个嫌贫爱富的社会，会在穷到不行的时候在深夜用砖头砸破沿街的橱窗玻璃，接着被揪到警察局。那群家伙没有时间教育他，通常都是揍一顿后把他交给警局里唯一的女警梅丽莎。她会尽可能保持不生气，淡淡地说上一句“Jose你又来了？”转身就端出一盘玛德琳蛋糕，捏了一个塞到古蒂的嘴里。每一次的口味都不一样，有时候裹着黑加仑酱，有时候淋着白巧克力……其实他很想告诉梅丽莎，蛋糕越来越甜了，她年纪大了，应该少吃糖。梅丽莎孜孜不倦地说着她一天遇到的小事，也不管古蒂在不在听，到了最后，把剩下的玛德琳装进袋子里扔给古蒂，指着后门小声说：“走吧走吧！”

在古蒂眼里，马德里没有阴天，她的上方永远挂着炙热的太阳，就连令人胆寒的警局里也有鲜为人知的温暖。那么一丁点善意就能填补他心中空缺多年的亲情，古蒂不知道自己是太傻还是太自以为是。别人对你好一点，你就这么着急地凑上去吗？活像一条张着嘴到处讨食的可怜虫。

突然间他失去了向前走的勇气，站在吊灯下，经受强光的炙烤，而且无处可遁。

过了很久，古蒂才重新找回意欲逃脱的灵魂，咬着牙朝雷东多走去。

他不能够忘记自己是个永不满足的人。一直靠偷东西养活自己吗？做个手脚不干净的人，和风尘女子厮混再生下一个与他一样生命轨迹的弃子吗？

不！他不要这样的人生！机遇是指间流沙，既然上天给他第二次机会，那么他为什么不可以抓住？他这样没有牵挂的人，还怕什么呢？唯有一条命和一颗真心，便再也没什么不可失去的了。

古蒂站在了上面的台阶好和雷东多的目光处在同一高度，这让他会觉得说话没有那么吃力。

“我还不知道你的名字。”

“费尔南多卡洛斯雷东多。”

“何塞古蒂。”

雷东多的第一反应是这不是本名，但转念一想又有何妨，名字只是一个代号根本无需在意。

“Jose，欢迎到家。”

古蒂伸出右手，缓缓抬起按在了自己的左肩上，就像那年那日雷东多做的那样。

他已经不再是那个拿手抓着蛋糕吃的少年，也不会再惊叹漂亮的水晶吊灯。午夜梦醒的时候，怀念的竟然是梅丽莎做的玛德琳。

他再也没有去过警局，雷东多给了他一切钱可以买到的东西，努力培养他成为自己的左膀右臂。可古蒂像是天生没有领导管理的本领，他对雷东多的生意一知半解，商场上的尔虞我诈令他厌烦，最后他选择冲到战斗第一线，回归自己的老本行。可就连打架，他也不行。

他的心太软，用坏小子的一切特性堆砌的坚强外壳只是为了掩盖极易被感动的心。

原来，他已经迷失了十年。这次任务的失败不是意外，而是命中注定。就好像他的内心想确认雷东多会对自己怎么样一样。然而，和从前的无数次结局相同，雷东多没有生气，甚至安排他出来避风头。

为了一个不可能得到的男人，浑浑噩噩地在高墙之上徘徊迷茫，这不是以前的自己会做出来的事。

落地镜里出现的金发少年冷不丁地笑了一下，然后转身慢慢离开。

古蒂伸手想要叫住他，可是喉咙被堵住，那些虚假的自白更是羞于从口中说出。

或许，他真的应该离开马德里一段时间，去看看外面的世界。

==  
在阿根廷就一直追随雷东多的费尔南多莫伦特斯正向他汇报着工作。

“Jose在法国一切都好吧？”

莫里没想到雷东多会突然提起古蒂，这人办公的时候一向不谈私事。不过古蒂那小孩也算不得私事，是整个Galactico都在议论的异类。

“哦，他啊，现在在尼斯晒太阳吧。酒店那边说一切都好，没什么异常。”

莫里没劳尔那么八卦，尽管他非常好奇雷东多到底是如何定义古蒂的位置的。说是情人吧，他们根本没发生过关系，而且看上去更像是古蒂单方面的迷恋。说是朋友吧，古蒂那浑小子三番五次地搞砸事情雷东多都没有责怪他，要换做别人早就被丢海里喂鱼了。难不成是当儿子在养？

莫里没节操地揣测着，这些话当然只能在心里想，谁敢当着雷东多的面说出来那真是嫌自己命长。

“明天劳尔会陪我去一趟西西里，这边的事务全权交给你处理。还有Jose那里，别让他乱跑了。”

莫里答应下来，又问去西西里做什么。

“我需要一个女人帮我堵住其他人的嘴。”

莫里暗自咋舌，看来这次雷东多对古蒂的态度让很多人不满了。也是，一个毫无来路的小孩能得到本地最大mafia family教父的青睐本就不可思议，更不要说这个自以为飞上枝头的小麻雀毫无什么长处，长久地呆下去只会叫人厌烦。

“好，我会注意。”

工作事项结束，雷东多有点想和莫里聊聊古蒂的事。他深知古蒂对自己的感情，但是在第一次发觉的时候雷东多就选择忽视。他回避着古蒂热烈真挚的爱，导致这份爱变得压抑和扭曲，让曾经那个满脸孩子气笑容的小机灵鬼越来越郁郁寡欢。

古蒂是个非常聪明的孩子，只要他想做的事一定能做好。就像之前，因为自己读了一首法文诗，那家伙便潜心钻研法语，非要和自己一较高下。可不知从什么时候起，那股认真劲儿就悄然消失了。那孩子搞砸一桩又一桩生意，像是故意想惹自己生气一样，脸上却依旧挂着那抹叫人厌恶不起来的笑容。

雷东多阅人无数，什么大风大浪没经历过，可唯独对古蒂没有办法。他知道古蒂改变的原因，左不过是想从他身上证明自己的特别与重要，只是雷东多不能让古蒂得到他真正想要的。身居高位，方知感情上的事都不可遂自己的愿。但他又不舍放手，身边闹着一个人，总是好的，更何况那人以真心待他。

越是真心，越是怕辜负。

雷东多眉头紧锁，给莫里一种莫名其妙的痛苦感，他找不到如何安慰好友，只能轻轻拍了拍他的肩。

==  
好冷哦。

古蒂已经很久没挨过这样的冻。浑身浸在肮脏的地下水里，手脚都被沉重的镣铐锁着，其实根本没必要上这些家伙，遭受非人的折磨后他哪有力气逃跑。

“还是不肯说吗？”

他被人从水里提起来，拽着链条往前拖。膝盖摩擦着凹凸不平的水泥地，画出两道长长的血迹。

“何塞古蒂，一个出生不详的弃子，过了十五年穷困潦倒的生活忽然摇身一变成了大枭雄雷东多身边的红人。这经历，可够好莱坞编剧编排的。”黑发男人蹲下来，拧着古蒂的下巴，仔细地盯着他的脸，不由怜惜道：“多么俊俏的脸蛋，这些血痕和伤疤凄美得不可直视，真叫我狠不下心，也难怪雷东多那么宝贝你。可惜啊可惜……”男人凑近一分，眼神狠戾，全无刚才转瞬即逝的柔情，“不肯说的话只能委屈你一下喽。”

“傻…逼…”

古蒂啐了一口，立即有人过来将他的脸踩在脚下，狠狠地碾，狠狠地踹。

他知道落入敌网的后果，无论说真话还是假话都逃不过一个死字。可身而为人，谁又能避免死亡呢？只是死的各有名堂，而像他这样惨死的怕是少有，现在能做的就是多念几遍圣经，死后好上天堂。

古蒂想要回忆圣经的第一句话，是“起初神创造了天地”吗？好像不是，席卷进脑海中的是那个阳光缱绻的午后，雷东多随口念的小诗：

“大象的鼻子，  
是用来捡开心果的，  
没必要弯下腰。

长颈鹿的脖子，  
是用来看星星的，  
没必要飞翔。

变色龙的皮肤，  
绿色、蓝色、粉色、白色，  
是用来躲避动物的，  
没必要逃跑。

乌龟的壳，  
是为了在里面睡觉的，  
甚至在冬天，  
没必要有家。

诗人的诗歌，  
是为了说所有这些，  
还有成千上万其他东西，  
没必要懂。”

你想告诉我的意思，我好像有点明白了。可为什么心会那么痛呢？现在还在不停地喘息就是想等你来救我吧。

那么，你会来吗？

古蒂勾起唇角，蓝色的眼睛不曾灰败，眼神从被抓那一刻起就叫人讨厌，恩里克见过那样的神情——是不把任何人放在眼里的云淡风轻和决然潇洒。

“把这个，寄给雷东多。”

古蒂借着最后一丝力，淡漠地笑：“劝你别白费劲……我，没那么重要。”

恩里克看着血肉模糊的古蒂，不发一言地离开了阴冷的地下室。

雷东多在西西里谈婚论嫁，“包裹”自然是莫里代收，这份从巴塞罗那寄来的物品分量很轻，打开，一股恶臭飘了出来。

莫里以为自己眼花了，他问身旁的随从：这是什么？

随从只看了一眼，很平静地告诉他那是一片带血的指甲。

“Azulgrana……赶紧给我电话！！！”

半夜，莫里终于等来了雷东多和劳尔。

劳尔脸色铁青，额角青筋暴起，紧抿的嘴唇变得惨白。他冲到莫里面前握住他的肩使劲摇晃，声嘶力竭道：“Jose怎么了！你说话啊！Jose怎么了！我他妈不是让你看好人的吗！！！”

莫里一下子委屈了起来，他的难过更甚劳尔。从跟随雷东多起，莫里就一直负责文书交际的工作，从没有真实地见过那样惨烈的东西，他自己都被吓坏了，可劳尔一来没有安抚反而对他劈头盖脸地一顿臭骂。

“我……”

肩膀被按住，莫里抬头，是雷东多。

这人，居然这么平静？！

雷东多看上去心平气和，依然是平日里那个不为所动的帝王雷东多，他给了莫里一个镇定自若的眼神，让莫里稍稍冷静了一点。

“我……我联系了尼斯那边。Jose一到法国就被盯上了，酒店里也有Azulgrana安插的人。尼斯最近在下雨，Jose一直呆在房间里，我们的推测是有人装成工作人员抓住了他。”

“那他！”

劳尔的话被雷东多抢断：“你们认为恩里克想从Jose身上知道些什么。”

房间内的两人具是一惊，虽然早就领教过雷东多的冷血，但眼下是古蒂的事，雷东多的残忍依旧让劳尔和莫里感到不解。

“喂费尔南多……”

雷东多继续打断劳尔的话，“回答我！”声音沉闷如暴风雨前夜的大海，是深不可测的骇人。

莫里被吓了一跳，劳尔这才反应过来，抓住了男友的手。

“虽然Jose呆在你身边很多年，但他一向对内部的事没有兴趣，一直是家族事务的边缘，不可能知道什么。”劳尔心惊，睁大了眼睛：“他就是要Jose……死？！”

古蒂不知道任何秘密，他唯一的价值就是用来试探雷东多。

讲到死这个字眼时，莫里和劳尔终于在雷东多的眼睛里看到了一丝波动：他是舍不得让古蒂死的。

“把照片给我看看。”

快递里还有一张照片，是被凌虐得不成人形的古蒂。莫里不敢看，劳尔只看一眼就拔枪要冲到巴塞罗那跟人火拼。

“你疯啦！！”

莫里抱住劳尔的腰，阻止他离开这个房间。劳尔忍不住哭了起来，冲着对面的墙连开了数枪，痛苦地低喃着：“Jose，他只是个孩子啊……”他在十年前的圣诞派对上就见过古蒂了，那个拿手指抠着奶油蛋糕就能满足的小孩，顶着一头漂亮的金发，似天使落入凡间。在知道雷东多把这个孩子带到Galactico后他简直高兴坏了，自告奋勇地充当古蒂的小老师。但后来，劳尔发现这个孩子懂得太多了，根本不需要自己教导。

“那你为什么不直接说呢？”

古蒂托腮想了很久，长长的睫毛像两把小扇子，看上去沉甸甸的，劳尔真怕这些可爱的金色毛发会掉下来。

“因为我不想让你伤心，就让你嘚瑟一阵~”

古蒂轻扬着下巴，任由微风吹乱发丝。阳光洒进他的眼里，似银星坠入碧海，美的让人移不开眼。

他是个会说脏话的坏小子，却难得的善解人意。  
劳尔跪在地上，颓然地低下头，一遍遍地重复：Jose只是个孩子……

雷东多攥着照片的一角，目不转睛地看着。古蒂喜欢去海边把自己的皮肤晒成蜜色，他说我才不要像费尔南多你这样白皙的，一点也不男人。

“男不男人不是从外貌上来判断的，就像我留着长发，但你能说我没有男子气概吗？”

那是古蒂十六岁生日那天，饭后，雷东多特意陪古蒂去海边散步。

深夜的海边除了几盏昏暗的灯就是黑色，毫无浪漫可言。雷东多那时的心情也很糟，Azulgrana给他使绊子，和意大利人的生意没谈拢，反倒浪费了大量的人力财力。也就唯独面对着古蒂时才能卸下肩上的一点负担，轻松那么一小会。

“你最有行了吧！”古蒂一拳头砸到雷东多肩上，雷东多问：“人人见到我都害怕，偏你胆子最大。老实告诉我，这世上还有你怕的吗？”

古蒂把手负在背后，咸咸的海风将一缕金发吹进了嘴巴里，雷东多停下脚步，拂开了那缕调皮的头发，将它挂到古蒂的耳后。

“怕痒啊……怕疼啊……”

古蒂眼睛发亮，他郑重地向雷东多道谢：“费尔南多，谢谢你。你送给我的礼物我都很喜欢。”

雷东多的手背抚着古蒂的脸颊，一年过去古蒂的脸饱满了些但还是小的很。

“可看上去你不怎么高兴。”

古蒂深吸一口气，平时对谁都不在乎的眼神慢慢晕上了羞涩，使得那倔强的眉目都柔和起来。

“你明明知道我想要什么。”

他甚少用这种撒娇的口吻向雷东多说话，雷东多也是一愣，才想起面前的男孩不过十六岁，正是说淘气话的年纪。

“你想要什么？”

“一个吻。”

在雷东多还没反应过来的时候古蒂踮起脚，柔软的唇颤颤巍巍地贴到了他的嘴角上，很轻、很快，随即离去。

“不许生气哦！”

两朵红霞飞上脸颊，古蒂攥着拳头，眼底云雾氤氲而起，雷东多真怕他会哭。也是在那一刻雷东多发现他和这个比自己小七岁的少年之间存在着非同寻常的磁场。

和他走得太近不是好事。因此，雷东多选择用若即若离的模糊态度来处理他们的关系。多少个夜晚，他都在妄想着古蒂的身体——纤细、柔软、极度香甜。可这些都与他无关，为了古蒂好，雷东多不可以主动。

——我怕疼啊……

那个清亮的声音还在耳边回响，照片中的人皮开肉绽，金色的长发失去了往日的光泽，混合着黑色的灰尘和干涸的血迹，乱糟糟地遮住了青紫红肿的脸。古蒂以一种可怕的姿态暴露在雷东多面前。

心痛，痛到无法呼吸。是成千上万只毒蚁在啃噬千疮百孔的心脏，它们将毒液注入雷东多的身体，叫他疼得眼角干涩。

雷东多失去了思考的能力。如果不是还有人在，他大概也会做劳尔刚才做的事。

不！远远不止！

他要立刻赶往巴塞罗那，不惜一切代价救出古蒂，抱紧他，颤抖着去亲吻他的嘴唇，把自己从第一眼看见他时的所有心情都告诉他！

雷东多的脑海中闪现了许多办法，却没有一种的结局是古蒂活着回来。尚存的一丝理智牢牢地把他按在了原地，调整好呼吸开始下命令。

“莫里，给我拨恩里克的电话。”

==

古蒂很渴，他想喝水。也许是怕他会咬舌自尽，那帮人在他的嘴里勒了一根布条，大概是从衣服上扯下来的，浸满了血和汗，腥臭至极。

活过来了吗？

眼睛肿得睁不开，勉强能分辨自己在哪。依旧是那个潮湿阴暗的地下室，一点光亮也没有，像极了他以前住的贫民窟。

这时候他很感谢以前揍自己的警局胖叔叔们，要是换了一个细皮嫩肉的公子哥早就撑不下去了，得亏是我何塞古蒂，生命力极其顽强的家伙。

想自嘲地笑一下，裂开的嘴角让他的笑变成了哀嚎。古蒂痛苦地翻了个身，沾满血的衣服黏在皮肤上的滋味很难受，整个人像被糊了一层血浆，又臭又脏，他甚至能感觉到有小虫子钻了进来。

真痒，真疼。

古蒂缓慢地转了转脖子，警告那只小虫子不要得寸进尺。

没有钟，更没有人，时间就成了一个虚无的东西。古蒂一直在反复的昏睡和疼痛中交错，也不知道过去了多久，雷东多是否知道他被绑架了。

其实对于自己来说，能活到二十五岁已是幸事。若不是阴差阳错，他不会获得这快乐的十年，能偷得十年的安适，古蒂很知足了。

屁嘞。

古蒂张着嘴，大口地呼吸，眼角滚下热泪。

费尔南多，我好疼啊……我好怕死啊……我还想赖在你身边，我说以我的性格走了就不会再回来了是假话，你知道的吧，我就是嘴上说说。我这个人，既爱逞强又死要面子，太倔强。我不想向生活服软，它就让我疼让我痛。

真疼啊……

才愈合的伤口一牵动，又裂了，脓包里滋出一串血珠，这真不是人皮了，活像被狼咬了。

除了疼还有饥饿，所有的痛苦都指向了一个终点，那就是死亡。

在听到门锁开的声音时，古蒂莫名想起了梅丽莎和玛德琳，他喃喃地叫了一声：妈妈，然后泪流满面。

“原来是雷东多先生，您的电话来的真及时。”

恩里克将手机扬声器打开，命人把昏迷的古蒂弄醒，方法自然残忍，是又拔掉了一片指甲。

惨叫声隔着电话线传来，莫里浑身发抖，他庆幸雷东多让劳尔出去了，否则……劳尔真干得出单枪匹马跑去巴塞罗那杀人的事来。

雷东多也在庆幸。他庆幸电话是摆在桌上的，不用拿手握着，不用被人发现他的慌张和害怕。

“你到底想怎样？”

恩里克有点敬佩起雷东多来，养的宝贝遭受这样的酷刑竟然还能心平气和地和自己对话，不愧是马拉多纳带出来的人。

“我不想怎样啊。只是以其人之道还治其人之身，你抢了我的生意杀了我的人，我还点颜色罢了。”恩里克停顿了几秒，把手机递到古蒂跟前，嫌弃地拍拍他消瘦的脸颊，并示意随从将古蒂口中的布条除去。

“孩子，叫得再惨点，否则你的雷东多先生是不会来救你的。”

古蒂的意识猛然恢复，在钳子夹住另一根手指的时候他咬住了嘴唇，直到嘴唇开始流血，雷东多也再没听见一声惨叫。是一阵接着一阵的呜咽和冷颤，这却比大声的尖叫更让人崩溃——古蒂在忍，那一定很痛很痛，痛得足以让人放弃一切尊严。

“你，想，怎，样！”

恩里克如愿地大笑起来，“在你的马德里好好呆着，不要把手伸向巴塞罗那。还有你现在和美国人做的生意，停止。”

莫里紧张地看着雷东多，那人眼睛里的暮霭一层沉过一层，把他压得几乎喘不过气。

“我告诉你，没门。”

这是雷东多这辈子做过的最后悔的一个决定——放弃何塞古蒂。

劳尔冲进雷东多的房间，枪口直准他的眉心，一路将他推到墙上。

“你他妈还是人吗！！！”

重重的一拳砸下来，雷东多竟觉得有些解脱。他擦了擦嘴角渗出来的血，惨淡地一笑：“劳尔，狠狠地打我，打死最好。”

劳尔才举起的拳头停在半空，良久，才用力地砸向墙壁。

“我有时候真不知道，你是人还是魔鬼。费尔南多，你没有心。”劳尔的眼泪决堤而出，鼻涕也跟着跑进了嘴里，他却丝毫不在意，愤慨地指控着雷东多的罪行。

“你不知道！你不知道Jose对你的感情……你太冷血了！我讨厌这样冷血的你，费尔南多，他只是个孩子……”

“劳尔！！！”莫里将劳尔从雷东多身上拽开，扔掉了他手中的枪。

“费尔南多也不想这样，我们都不想！”莫里抱住他的肩，冷静地吼道：“你指望我们做什么？带一群人冲去巴塞罗那吗？巴塞罗那是什么地方，加泰全都是敌人！费尔南多是我们的领袖，他不可以，也决不能置整个家族的利益而不顾！劳尔……你什么时候，变得这么天真了！”

劳尔失魂落魄地惨笑一声，“你以为我不知道吗？我什么都明白，只是，只是不舍那个孩子，他明明比我还大一点，可在我心里，他一直是个会让我嘚瑟一下的小孩……”

莫里记起古蒂干净坦荡的笑容，心钝痛起来，再也无法用理智说服自己接受这个事实了。

房内静默，是雷东多率先走了出去。

他扶着精致的把手，侧首，也不知道是在回答谁，那声音沧桑寂寥，是痛彻心扉后的大悟。

“我明白，一直都明白。”

==  
尾声：

多年以后，雷东多把家族事物交给莫里接管，一个人搬去尼斯住了。

某次返回马德里看望莫里和劳尔，当然，劳尔依旧不肯同他说话。莫里提及市中心那家百年酒店要重建了，名字一报，雷东多觉得很熟悉，在记忆匣中翻来覆去地找，才惊觉，那是和古蒂初遇的地方。

少年神灵活现地在地上求饶的样子历历在目，那双漂亮的眼睛飘逸空灵，古蒂后，他再也没寻到那样的蓝色。

冥冥之中一股力量驱使着他到那个地方去看看。雷东多一袭黑色大衣，拄着一根做工精良的拐杖，站在离酒店门口不远的地方。

马德里街上人来人往，推土机正将那高楼的过去与现在一并推倒。

尘土飞扬间，雷东多看见了一双蓝色的眸子，那是曾只属于古蒂的蓝色，和他在尼斯看到的海一样。

“Jose……”

雷东多的眼角落下了一滴泪，映出了对面那张苍白美丽的脸。

Fin


End file.
